


Dance Floor Anthem

by fandom_meet_fangirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cocaine, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, M/M, Punk Peter, Rough Sex, Shady Businessman Tony, Song fic, peter parker is a slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_meet_fangirl/pseuds/fandom_meet_fangirl
Summary: “What’s your name sweetheart?” Tony asked, setting his drink down so he could grip the boy’s hip in one hand and his chin in the other.“Peter. And what do I call you?” Tony glanced down at his shirt and smirked.“Oh, I think you know,” he said, pulling Peter’s lip down with his thumb. Peter disn’t hesitate, sucking Tony’s thumb into his mouth before releasing it with a pop.“Yes, daddy.”





	Dance Floor Anthem

**Author's Note:**

> okay so some of the characters may be a little ooc, i did that on purpose in order to add to the shadiness.  
> Lyrics and title from the song “Dance Floor Anthem (I Don’t Wanna Be In Love)” by Good Charlotte

_ She’s going out to forget they were together, all that time he was taking her for granted, she wants to see if there’s more than he gave she’s looking for. _

 

Peter checked over his fake ID one last time as he stood in line at the club MJ had recommended. She had told him the fake was good enough to get him in anywhere, but that this place barely cared and had the best clientele. Tugging nervously at his lip ring, he patiently waited his turn to be admitted. 

 

The bouncer hardly even glanced at his ID, waving him in with a bored expression. Peter grinned and entered the club, welcomed by a haze of smoke and flashing lights, the music so loud he could feel the bass in his chest. He immediately started towards the dance floor, seeking the comfort of writhing, sweaty bodies against his own. He didn’t miss the appreciative looks he received from the men and women he passed, even going so far as to toss a few winks in their directions. He knew he looked good, having raided MJ’s closet (she had shockingly slutty taste in threads) and come out the other side with high-waisted booty shorts, fishnets, and a crop-top that read “Daddy’s Little Slut.” He had changed all his piercings to pink jewels, and even bought a new pair of holographic pink Doc Martens using a bit of his college fund. He looked - and felt - like a million bucks. 

 

He was halted in his trek to the dancefloor by a persistent buzzing in his back pocket. Pausing, he pulled it out, only to have to fight the urge to chuck it against a wall. The name “Harry Osborn” glared up at him like an accusation. He gripped the phone so hard his knuckles turned white, spinning on his heel in the direction of the bathroom. 

 

“What?” he snapped when he answered.

 

“ _ Peter please, just come over, we can talk-  _ “

 

“Talk about what, Harry? You cheated on me! We’re done, end of story,” he snarled, and hung up the phone. Then turned it off for good measure. He looked at himself in the mirror, at his smudged eyeliner and messy curls, and took a shuddering breath. 

 

“Fuck him,” he said to his reflection. “Find someone better, just for tonight.” And with that he left the bathroom, practically running towards the dancefloor. 

 

He let the sea of bodies overtake him and swallow him up, joining in the rhythmic grinding of those around him. People came and went around him, pressing up against him, groping him, hands and exposed flesh overloading his senses. 

 

It was perfect. 

***

_ He was always giving her attention, looking hard to find the things she mentioned, he was dedicated, but most suckers hated, that girl was fine but she didn’t appreciate him.  _

 

Tony pulled up to his favorite club, being ushered in by the bouncer on sight. Making a beeline for the bar, he tried to forget the ugly feelings inside him. He ordered a scotch on the rocks and looked over the masses of people as he waited for his drink. Hopefully Natasha would be here tonight. He could use a line - or several - after the day he’d had. 

 

He could feel his phone buzzing with texts from Steve, asking him to come home, to talk this out. He ignored them, downing his drink in one go and gesturing for another. The fact that Steve only wanted to talk to him when Tony ended things spoke volumes. It wasn’t like he had been using Tony for his money practically since they met. But Tony had been blinded by the blinding good looks and charming smile, and he’d done whatever the younger man asked, just to make him happy. 

 

Tony was pulled from his thoughts by a stunning redhead sidling up up beside him, sultry smile playing across her full lips. 

 

“Natasha,” Tony greeted over the music. 

 

“How’s my favorite customer?” she asked. 

 

“Shitty,” he said, sipping at his second drink. “Think you can change that?” She winked at him and tilted her head in the direction of the back rooms. 

 

“I’ve got just what the doctor ordered,” she said, taking his hand and leading him to their usual room. Tony nodded at the bouncers, who opened the doors without a word. 

 

The two were greeted by cheers, the room filled with many of Tony’s friends and colleagues. He made a few cursory greetings as Natasha drew him four lines on the mirrored table. He spotted his boss, Pepper Potts, chatting with the CEO of SHIELD Offices Nick Fury, both of whom had boys far too young to be there on their arms. He nodded towards them before taking a seat beside Natasha and accepting the rolled up hundred dollar bill. 

 

Once all four lines had disappeared and Tony was floating, he waved a bouncer over and gestured for him to lean close. 

 

“Find me the prettiest boy in there, the younger the better,” he instructed. The bouncer nodded and left to fulfill his task. 

 

“Finally saw the light and dumped that freeloader then?” Natasha asked, lounging beside him with a martini in hand. Tony snorted. 

 

“Tell me how you really feel, why don’t you?” She chuckled. 

 

“Well would you have listened to me when you two were still together?” Tony rolled his eyes and took a measured drink of his scotch. He had known most of his friends had hated Steve. He should have listened to them. 

 

“You’re better off without him, Tony,” Natasha said. Tony glanced over at her and couldn’t help but silently agree. He pulled his still buzzing phone from his pocket and promptly blocked Steve’s number. Suddenly, a weight was lifted from his shoulders. 

 

It was freedom. 

***

_ We break up, it’s something that we do now, everyone has got to do it sometime, it’s okay, let it go, get out there and find someone.  _

 

Peter broke away from the dancefloor, sweating and out of breath. He went to the bar, where a bartender appeared before him almost instantly. He ordered a Cosmo, which he sipped on as he scanned the crowd. Now that he had danced his troubles away, he was hungry to cleanse his pallet of Harry altogether. 

 

As he looked down the bar, a stunningly handsome man caught his eye. He was far older than Peter, with a lean build and a goatee he wore incredibly well. He watched as the man nursed a scotch, looking morose for someone in such a lively club. Peter was just about to walk up and turn on the charm, when a gorgeous woman with fiery locks was pressing up against the man. They chatted for a few moments before she took his hand and lead him to one of the back rooms. Peter sighed, swallowing the rest of his cocktail and ordering another one. If the most attractive man there was already spoken for, perhaps he would just return to the dancefloor. 

 

He decided to stay by the bar a little longer to see if anyone else caught his eye, working on his second drink slowly so as to prevent getting too drunk, already feeling a bit tipsy. He was checking out another man, younger than the other one but still quite a bit older than Peter, when his view was blocked by one of the huge bouncers. 

 

“Come with me,” he said, his deep voice resonating over the music. Peter gulped, knowing he’d been caught somehow. Knowing better than to try and run, he just nodded and set his glass down on the bartop, going to follow the large man. 

 

Only he didn’t lead him towards the front door. Instead, Peter was shocked as he followed the bouncer towards the very same room he had seen the handsome man disappear through. His heart began to pound, wondering who had summoned him there. 

 

Entering the room was like walking into another world. Successful looking men and women milled about, accompanied by boys and girls that couldn’t have been much older than Peter himself. Just standing by the door Peter could identify four different kinds of drugs being taken out in the open. Condoms littered almost every table, along with cocktails of every kind. It was like some kind of Nirvana. And right there in the middle, sitting beside the beautiful woman from before, was the gorgeous man from the bar. His eyes met Peter’s, and all Peter could see in their dark, hypnotic depths was one thing:

 

Hunger.

***

_ It’s too late to be tripping on the phone here, get off the wire, know everything is good here, stop what you’re doin’ you don’t wanna ruin, the chance that you’ve got to find a new one.  _

 

The moment he stepped through the door, Tony wanted him. Oh god, Tony wanted him. He was utterly captivating, with that petite little frame and those messy curls. His piercings glinted in the low light, and Tony wanted to feel each and every one of them against his lips. He looked the boy up and down, taking in the lean muscles of his stomach, the firm swell of his thighs beneath those fishnets. What he wouldn’t give to have those thighs wrapped around his neck as he made this beautiful creature scream. 

 

Without a second thought, Tony crooked his finger, summoning the boy to him. The boy, to his credit, bounded straight over, plopping himself down on Tony’s lap without a hint of shame. Natasha chuckled and gave Tony a wink before getting up to attend to other customers. Tony hardly noticed as the boy wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and wiggled in his lap. 

 

“What’s your name sweetheart?” Tony asked, setting his drink down so he could grip the boy’s hip in one hand and his chin in the other. 

 

“Peter. And what do I call you?” Tony glanced down at his shirt and smirked. 

 

“Oh, I think you know,” he said, pulling Peter’s lip down with his thumb. Peter didn’t hesitate, sucking Tony’s thumb into his mouth before releasing it with a pop. 

 

“Yes, daddy,” he said, and Tony groaned as his cock began to harden. 

 

“That’s a good boy,” he said. “I think it’s time we got out of here.” Peter nodded quickly and hopped to his feet, grabbing Tony’s hand and practically dragging him to his own. Tony chuckled and nodded to the bouncer to inform his driver to bring the car around. He could barely think, what with with Peter pressing lewdly against him, not a care in the world about the people who could see them. Tony had a feeling that if he had suggested they fuck right then, Peter would have done it without protest. Tony knew tonight was going to be a memorable one, because when he looked at Peter he only saw one thing: 

 

Shameless. 

***

_ Everybody, put up your hands say I don’t wanna be in love, I don’t wanna be in love. _

 

Peter didn’t waste moment once they got to the car, straddling the man’s lap with barely even a thought. It occurred to him then that he didn’t even know this man’s name, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when he was gripping Peter’s hips and grinding Peter down against the tent in his slacks. 

 

“Daddy,” he moaned, throwing his head back as pleasure sparked up his spine. 

 

“God, you’re fucking gorgeous baby,” the man said, leaning in to kiss at Peter’s neck. Peter shivered and sped the motion of his hips. If they kept this up, he wouldn’t even make it to wherever the hell they were going. Unless the man was planning on fucking him in the car, which Peter had no issue with. 

 

“Wanna suck your cock,” Peter said, breathless and pleading. The man groaned, nodding and spreading his legs wide, prompting Peter to slide down to the floor of the car between them. Rubbing his hands over the bulge in the man’s expensive slacks, Peter shot him a wicked grin. But just as he went for the button, the car stopped suddenly. The divider between the front and back seats eased down, revealing a large man who did not look at all surprised at the scene before him. 

 

“We are here, Mr. Stark,” he said blandly. Peter felt recognition trickle through his mind. Stark, how did he know that name? He didn’t have time to think about it as Mr. Stark - how could a name be sexy - pushed him from the car. They were in a parking garage, with Mr. Stark leading him towards an elevator. Once inside, Mr. Stark pushed a keycard procured from one of his suit pockets into the slot above the elevator buttons, just below the words  _ Stark Industries _ . 

 

Peter gasped as he remembered. He didn’t know much about him, but he realized now he was standing on the arm of one of the most powerful - and elusive - men in the tech world. Peter shivered at the thought. 

 

“You’re Tony Stark,” he said, sounding drunk. Tony’s fingers sunk into Peter’s curls and yanked his head back. Peter gasped as the sudden pain went straight to his cock. 

 

“That’s not what we agreed on,” Tony growled, eyes black with desire. Peter moaned and nodded his understanding. 

 

“I’m sorry, daddy,” he said, and was rewarded with lips against his neck, Tony’s facial hair scratching over his skin in the most delicious fashion. He gripped Tony’s shoulders, whimpering when his back hit the elevator wall and Tony’s thigh slid between his legs. He gripped Peter’s hips and grinded him down against thigh, pulling a breathy moan from Peter’s throat. 

 

“Want my cock, baby boy?” Tony asked, voice roughened and low. 

 

“Yes, daddy, please!” Peter whined, squeezing Tony’s shoulders. The elevator doors dinged open, but instead of pulling away, Tony lifted Peter up by his thighs easy as breathing. Fuck, he was  _ strong _ , Peter thought as he wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist. Tony carried him into what could only be his penthouse suite, kissing Peter like he was trying to suck his soul out through his lips. Peter had never been kissed like this before, and it left him trembling. Tony navigated their way by memory and sheer force of will, it seemed, so focused was he on taking Peter apart with his tongue. Peter barely even registered they were moving, until the world tilted and he was falling back against soft sheets. Tony didn’t stop kissing him as he unbuttoned his shorts, reaching in to palm Peter through his panties and groaning upon touching the silken material. 

 

“You’ll be the death of me,” he rasped, squeezing Peter through through the fabric and making the boy keen. He yanked impatiently at Tony’s dress shirt, popping a few buttons and summoning a displeased rumble from Tony. 

 

“This is a nice shirt,” he said, warning in his tone as his hand moved to unbutton the buttons Peter hadn’t managed to break off. Peter bit his lip and looked up at Tony through his lashes. His dark eyes flashed with hunger and he began wrestling out of his shirt. 

 

“You teasing little shit,” he said, grabbing at Peter’s shorts and yanking them down. Peter lifted his hips graciously, pushing at his panties and fishnets. Tony had to pause to unlace Peter’s boots, pulling them off roughly in order to tear the offending articles of clothing off. Peter shivered as the cool air fell upon his cock, followed very closely by Tony’s very large, warm hand. Peter cried out as Tony stroked him slowly, squeezing his fingers with each pass over the head. Peter’s head was swimming. 

 

“Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for days,” Tony said, and Peter choked on his own breath, positively dizzy with arousal. 

 

“Please,” he gasped. Tony grunted and leaned over to the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom. Peter arched off the bed at the sight of them, body thrumming with anticipation. Tony didn’t wait a second before popping the cap on the lube, pouring out a generous amount before tossing the bottle aside. He coated his fingers in the slick substance, eyes on Peter the whole time. He leaned forward to pull Peter in for a bruising kiss, as his wet fingers reached down between Peter’s legs and probed at his twitching hole. Peter was practically vibrating with want, and when the first finger breached him he tasted stars. 

***

_ Feelin’ good now, don’t be afraid to get down, say I don’t wanna be in love, I don’t wanna be in love. _

 

The noises that poured from Peter’s lips as Tony fucked him open with his fingers were music to his ears. He wanted to devour this boy. He knew nothing about him and yet he craved him more than he had ever jonesed for the coke. Tony found himself at the end of his rope. Tony quickly undid his pants, reaching for the condom. He tore it open with his teeth as he pushed his pants down with one hand. He rolled the condom on and poured some more lube into his hand, moving to slick his cock in slow, even strokes. Peter moaned, his eyes glued to Tony’s glistening dick. Tony chuckled and guided the head towards Peter’s wet, quivering hole. Almost too easily, Tony was sliding in, moaning as his cock became fully sheathed inside. 

 

“You’re so tight sweetheart,” he said, voice strained. “I’m gonna ruin you.” Peter gave a high keen and spread his legs further in order to give Tony better access. Tony choked on his tongue at the sight, pulling out to the tip before slamming back home. Peter let out a ragged moan, nails dragging up Tony’s back in search of purchase. Tony hoped they would leave marks. He picked up the pace, already close. 

 

Peter responded beautifully, arching his back and calling out the filthiest words. 

 

“Yes… daddy… fuck my slutty little hole…  just like that… so good, your cock feels so good!” he said between wanton noises of bliss. Tony was going to lose his mind, his hips snapping forward in a brutal rhythm. 

 

“What a filthy little boy you are,” Tony growled, moving his hand between their bodies to grasp Peter’s leaking cock. “So desperate for my cock, begging for it,  _ crying  _ for it,” he added when he noticed the tears clinging to Peter’s eyelashes. The boy thrashed beneath him, the walls surrounding his cock clenching down hard around him. 

 

“Daddy, daddy, gonna cum!” Peter whimpered, his tightening further. Tony swore, doubling down and increasing his pace. 

 

“Cum for me, baby, show daddy how good he makes you feel.” Peter moaned, throwing his head back as his whole body locked up, his hole’s grip on Tony’s cock turning vice-like. Tony couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe. All that mattered was the tight, wet, heat that enveloped him. 

 

Peter cried out his release, his cum spurting onto both of their stomachs. Tony didn’t slow down, continuing to pound Peter into the mattress until he was shaking with overstimulation. When Tony saw the first tear roll down Peter’s cheek, he came so hard he blacked out for a moment. He came to lying on top of Peter, breathing heavily. Pulling out slowly, he rolled off Peter and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Looking over at the boy, his heart skipped a beat. He looked gorgeous, bathed in moonlight, expression fuck-drunk and content. Tony wanted to live in this moment forever. 

 

Once Peter was dozing nestled beside Tony, he pulled out his tablet. Looking down at that beautiful boy, Tony opened a new internship form for his department at Stark Industries. 

 

He wouldn’t be letting Peter go. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> tumblr: peterparkerisaslut-x


End file.
